High School of the Dead: More Survivors
by Ja-chan19
Summary: Continued from the anime series of "High School of the Dead". There are few more main characters that would plan to survive all the way to meet Takashi and the others in future to wipe all the zombies over the whole world... Will they able to survive?
1. Survivors in the Dead

NOTE: To everybody who have troubles with my grammars or understanding this story, it's just more like the TV-show instead just go STRAIGHT the point in end of each chapter... i mean... tell me what do you THINK when Rei first got mad at that evil teacher on the appearance by the bus to escape the school? I bet your thoughts are more like "Why is she mad at that teacher for? Did he have something happened to Rei or her family?" before the true reason was revealed in some episodes LATER... I understood that you want to get my points straight but if I would do that, it will not be very excited and interesting for you to continue and read...

P.S.: No, i won't improve my grammars because I had been tried by MORE THAN ten times with 100% different people... when that person said "wow, you seem improved with that!", the other person said "your grammar sucks"... don't waste your time to find someone for me to improve, all of people always do that i just said out, PERIOD... I know it is so bad thing but if you don't like my grammar, then DON'T read / favorite this... your choice, not mine. I don't care if you hate my grammars, it's ESL after all.

P.P.S: To the person who reviewed me about the girl as cyborg, I would not spoil you anything with this but no, she is not a cyborg, she is just too smart to create the machines, haha.

* * *

**HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD**

At the noon, a strong-red-haired female student in the school uniform with the lab coat on in the school is building the object that looks like the pistol with the blades, bigger than regular pistol, like it's completely customed to the weapons as she is the owner of this kind of weapon. She is in the empty class with nothing but technology objects where class build the things with metal or machines, as if it is like science technology class. She sighs softly while she heard the annoying noises that come from the locked doors... Yeah, like she would want to be alone to build this weapon without have a sensei notice that it's illegal to build the weapon in the school.

"Okay, with this installed, this will be done by then."

She spoke herself as she is placing the chip down in the body of this weapon she is building, on the motherboard in this body. With the sound of click to attach the chip on it, she smiles weakly and then stands up while her busty breasts are bouncing in few seconds until they get calmed. She then places the cover over on the uncovered body, so that she finally finished the project she just developed she really wants to build one... but she never had tested with this weapon before as she hopes it will fire with the energy shots instead using the regular bullets which she does not like to reload often... but to create the energy shots would be required by taking a smallest amount of the electric power inside it, like the battery power, for example.

WHAM!

The door just suddenly broke down with the strange powerful strength by some person behind it, outside from the classroom where this student who just finished to build this strange weapon is in. It alarmed her like she is busted for the illegal thing to build in the school... but it is not the _primary_ reason she would thought of this though as she sees what she see... She then sighs relief like she is not going to be in big trouble, unless the weapon she built is not working however... only if... She lifts this weapon up as she holds it like she is drawing the pistol slowly. She is ignoring all of the groaning noises as she is about to speak like she is not going to wait to have those groaning noises be ended.

"Perfect timing, I always want to have some targets to test... you know? So... Forgive me, okay?"

She holds her creation weapon up in the air, aims at the one who broke the door down carefully... Her face are just making it feel like it's so bad to use it at the ones she knew but sadly, she already _knew_ that they are not the ones she knew and hanged out together anymore... like she ripped most friendships to everybody... With that thought of the knowledge that they are not the ones she knew, she pulls the trigger of her creation to fire the energy shot as the big success of her weapon that it works to create those shots out of the electric power, without a first failure.

With this, that energy shot was fired toward to the one she first aimed and it explodes that person's head as if there is a small grenade with no pin inside that person's head... The body begun collapse down like that person is suddenly dieing... but the annoying noises of groaning and moaning never stopped... She knew that it will never be stopped because she have to deal with most people who must not be existed on this world... as they mostly are really the _**zombies**_!

**"Survivors in the Dead"**

"Jachan, are you crazy? We won't help you to kill them, we really want to get the fuck out of here!"

Suddenly, few young survivors in town just left quickly before the girl with strange weapon whose is named, Jachan gets a chance to respond them back... she sighs softly as she thought they are just like the others... fear to fight the zombies while letting them eat the humans to increase the population of zombies. She learned few things about the zombies as she studied them like she did with her weapon... She, of course, avoided to cause their attentions toward her for protecting her own life. She walks quietly toward the direction she would search for any next survivors in the town who have a will to fight... or would it be only her as the lonely fighter who would fight the zombies, others than militaries and soldiers. She would want to shoot more on the zombies around she see but there is a good reason she should not because she need rest and restore her energy to fight... as well as saving the power energy for later to shoot at the zombies to save the survivors in the distance.

She looks behind her to check, to see if she miss anything behind her or not... Suddenly, she accidently kicked her leg against the huge statue of bottle that really measured up to her height, around 7 to 9 regular bottles of Coca Cola and that statue fell down to crash hardly to spread all of the glass pieces like it's so real glass for that huge bottle before she could have a chance to grab it... but that is not what she really worried for breaking that... it's the **noise** of this kind of crash she made. All nearly zombies suddenly turn their ugly dead head, with some holes that was bit by the other zombies who had done with those person, toward the direction of that crashed noise. That is what she feared for to make this accident.

"Oops... How clumsy I am..."

Even she knew it's not funny to talk at this situation, she had no choice to say this as well as her next action with those noticed zombies. She started to look something in her small backpack from her back that she have some reasons to wear this small backpack instead a purse or a bag either. She found few things and took them out of it before rezipping it back, so the other things inside would not got out of her backpack in actions. Those things she took out are a colored USB stick but it does not really look like it would be for the computer to use since there is no computer around and a perfect sunglasses without shade to darken the wearer's vision, she don't need to darken her vision as she only needs to cover her eyes completely from the blind spots of this sunglasses she have... She places that shadeless sunglasses on first, so she won't waste her time to hold her weapon like she would be embarrassed to make a mistake to use the USB first before the sunglasses.

That is why she built her weapon as the _machine_ like that gun body she created, with the motherboard to program inside, for that USB. She pressed one of red buttons on one of sides and suddenly, the other USB got ejected out of this handler she held with her other hand all the times... She grabs it to get it out and then she holds the grey USB she took from backpack in midair, front of her, while she swings her arm with that weapon aimlessly but she is not really playing around like that... she is making her weapon be transforming in the malfunctioned method. She would want to make it be not malfunctioned but she had no time since those zombies broke into that room she just finished her own weapon. It does not seem the gun pistol anymore, for now, as it is now the sword... She plugged hard from her handler upward to the blade due to that between those two modes, the handler had been pulled-off and twisted... like the reverse way of removing the cork out of the wing bottle with the tool cork screw. She then taps her index finger to press the tiny button on the USB she held in the midair to have it echoed as well as activating this USB, like to wake the power inside this USB up.

"Blade"

She inserted this USB into that handler to lock all of those transforming joints in blade mode on that weapon she wields, so that it won't make a mistake to let the halved blade been folded away to kill the target like it's not so normal blade she would wield with. That is why she designed that deeply like she is the top best scientist who have a lot of knowledge about the special weapon like that. She holds her gun weapon... no, it is not a gun anymore, it's really a blade right now... She holds her blade weapon in midair, as the ready position for slash the nearest one who is about to get ready attack her...

She suddenly slashs this transformed weapon, a sword, to cut the first zombie's head off as almost as if she is swinging like a baseball bat. She is in training of swords though since she is... was a regular schoolgirl most times... but at least, she can swing that good enough to take their head off or damage them enough to end of them. She swings and swings around their head until there are no more nearly zombies on the way... Of course, there will be always nearly to them but they only focus on the direction of the noise which she would get her noise decreased down to minimun as soon as possible.

While she is trying to, she was about to slash the nearly zombie from behind her but suddenly she is not going to slash that one as soon as she sees that this zombie has no interesting with her anymore, looking at the other direction... but she quickly looked away from that zombie as she found the other noise somewhere... and that caught that zombie's head to blast to spread the blood over which that's what she just looked away for. She then looks slowly and is really quiet while she lowers her weapon softly.

"Die, you damn people!"

A strong female voice from other female survivor fired with a battle rifle, Armalite AR-10, almost everywhere like that survivor does not seem like she is caring about Jachan right there, for this moment, but she didn't plan to shoot Jachan directly though. She only shoots at the zombies that Jachan would not able to handle at this moment. Jachan remained to stand and watch what kind of personality does this survivor have, really... more like hunger of killing people, it seem... for this moment though.

"What are you standing for? Get over here and escape from here!"

An order...? But an order or not, this survivor have a right to speak up as Jachan can see that this survivor don't have a lot of magazines to carry for this kind of weapon Armalite AR-10 and she would need to save some for later, just like she did with her weapon... She starts to jog on the way to behind this girl. Then they start to escape on the way the female survivor take Jachan to.

"Who are you?"

Jachan asked with a low voice as like she is not mad at her or anything, even if it would be an accident to have her been shot instead that zombie she suddenly halted. Or the important reason is to not pull Their attentions toward to her high voice. She watches at this lady's face to study the strange emotion with that kind of hunger.

"Izumi is the name. You should be more careful back there, clumsy girl!" Izumi replied with her voice that are not that low enough to hide their locations from Them.

"I will... And same to you as well, Urusaizumi."

Jachan spoke the nickname back to Izumi as she speeds her running up like she does not want Izumi to beat Jachan up for this nickname Jachan made for Izumi. Izumi is trying to figure out what does that mean but she has no time to find it out because she needs to get Jachan be safe with her in the place she hid at.

Once they got in the hiding spot from the zombies, where the noises are sealed inside, Jachan just stepped in to see what she sees... she see few more survivors inside there, others than Izumi herself. Happy that she would not be the only one with Izumi... but suddenly she noticed the familiar female survivor who sits calmly but is more worried though...

"Sister?"

"You know her?"

When that female survivor heard the "sister" word through her ear, she suddenly turns her head toward at Jachan and then she gets up to run on the way to Jachan. She then tackles and hugs Jachan tightly enough that she would not want to lose her sister. Jachan returns that hug too as she feels same thing.

"Onee-chan Jachan!"

"It's okay, sister Fai. I am okay, really."

"Now, is it good time to tell me what does that nickname means? Urusaizumi, you know?"

"Huh? You mean Urusai Izumi? That 'Urusai' adjective word have few meanings... noisy or loud, annoying or troublesome, and bossy."

Jachan suddenly giggles softly that her sister Fai got everything correctly because Izumi did made three things directly to her back there... First, she kept speak too loud like she have no knowledge to keep the noise be silence as golden... Second, she seems more like she loves to cause the troubles to pull Them toward at them instead leave them walk the direction of the noise where Jachan accidently kicked the bottle statue over... And third, she ordered Jachan like she is a captain of the whole soldiers but Jachan is the only survivor, so Izumi should not have been yelled to order as instead, she would need to signal or wave to have Jachan come closer to Izumi.

"Oh, is that how you treat me after all I saved your ass, huh?"

"Enough, Urusaizumi."

That was not Jachan to say this right now, it was some other survivor who sits down by the table with a katana in his hands. He seems more like a leader of this group to Jachan... but she has no knowledge of this group yet, so she does not know which one is really a leader. He looks up slowly at the new survivor, Jachan... He smiles lightly to her like he seems to like her quickly...

"Jachan, is it? Please forgive Izumi for cause you some troubles than you did... and Izumi, we can't waste our single energy to fight each other because we all are not Them..."

Izumi growls weakly that this guy decided that Izumi is the fault. She has no choice but to accept this solution he made. She turns away from Jachan to walk and sits down on the big box, just strong enough to hold Izumi up like a chair. He sighs lightly to see how upset she is but he ignored it though.

"The name is Toshira, nice to meet you. She is Izumi, as you already knew her 'real' name. And as we heard, you already knew your own sister right here, Fai. That's all of us... so far as we hope for more though."

Jachan nods slowly to know those names on the survivors she never met before, others than her own young sister Fai. She suddenly feels so hungry as she wonders what will she eat for... She looks for some foods and she found the fridger over there as she walks there. Izumi is already watching over on Jachan like to stalk what Jachan is really planning about... steal money or so... but she made a mistake for this point as she noticed the fridger over there. She responds to Jachan quickly as soon as she opens the fridger door before she looks inside.

"Don't bother to find what foods you are thinking of, we only have eggs... Nothing else."

Jachan then looks inside it as Izumi is completely right... Others than drinks, there is nothing else than countless boxless eggs in there. She suddenly wonders why are they not in the boxes... She looks back to either Toshira or Izumi as she closes the fridge door like she is not in mood to eat the eggs yet. Izumi already knew what Jachan wonders, so she points the entire walls inside as all of those empty egg boxes had been pasted against each wall, except the floor.

"Those are helping to silence our noises from inside to outside, so none of Them would able to hear any noise we make inside... Look who is not an urusai girl enough, huh?"

Jachan sighs softly that it seems like between Izumi and herself does not get very well to be together as a group with her sister Fai and this guy Toshira. She looks at her sister Fai that she wonders which one of them is really the leader yet... but she thinks they can't have a leader on this very small group enough yet... Like Toshira said, they are still hoping to find some more to be together to survive while ridding all of Them that They must not be existed on this normal world... Will she, with those survivors, able to be survived all the way to the end of the zombies?

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 02

"Fire!" Toshira ordered loudly as Izumi suddenly shot a rocket missile out of the cannon from the road bridge in middle of the town to explode the target area that rocket missile with the huge amount of the zombies... but Jachan and a new young female survivor just got jumped out of this explosion to avoid been killed by Izumi.

"Are you crazy, Izumi? Why did you have to try and kill us for just that?" Jachan pins Izumi against the random building as she yells in front of Izumi's calmed face. Izumi acts like she is so best person in this little group Jachan is in as if she would sacrifice anybody to destroy that huge amount of the zombies she exploded at.

"How can we escape this kind of chaos, Toshira?" Fai asked softly with worried state as she looks at Toshira but he looks away like he has no answer for this question yet as it's too early to ask.

That female survivor fires with twin pistols at those zombies' heads off to fight and decrease the population of zombies bit if possible. Toshira slashes some zombies off to get out of his way as he walks slowly like he is keeping his nerves be controlled. Fai is still sitting inside the headquarter, praying for all of those survivors she knew to return safety without been bit. Izumi fires continuous with her favorite LSAT machine gun at the zombies while Jachan watches her actions behind like Izumi didn't realize Jachan was behind her in few yards away. Jachan swipes the card through her gun-mode weapon as it does echo the word out of this weapon she holds.

"Volcanic"

Jachan holds it in midair to aim at you as if you are like Izumi she is looking directly at like Jachan would want to shoot a human like Izumi, with her annoyed upset face like she really can't stand with Izumi while her weapon is building like charging the energy shot to become powerful enough to explode as if she would do revenge on Izumi. She pulls the trigger quickly once she got a good aim to fire...!


	2. History of the Dead Part 1

To anybody who have same problems for me (Its confusing because it seems that you fragment your thoughts and your spelling and the way you "word" it is somewhat confusing.) or anything like this, I understand how you feel but there is one thing that I am NOT good at grammar or "novel" writer... I just enjoy to write like this, that's all. Beisdes, I was just be very careful to not been deleted on this account by follow exactly what anime / manga just showed up, all right? So... Thank you for take your time to read this... now, here the chapter 02 is! Enjoy!

* * *

**HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD**

"We are back, guys."

Izumi said as soon as the little group just returned with Jachan, as looks like they both are the stronger units to form the group when dispatching by Toshira. Of course, he is the stronger unit too but he had a good point to stay to guard the survivors who cannot fight and that would be Jachan's sister Fai. Jachan waves with a soft smile at her sister Fai that she is really okay, without a single bite of zombie. Izumi places her Armalite AR-10 down by her weapons area as she don't mind to share any of them to anybody... except Jachan due to this stupid deal of her nickname from Jachan, Urusaizumi...

But surprisely Jachan didn't care about a single weapon Izumi contains because she carried her own weapon that she built back that time she first used to kill the zombies in the room she built that weapon at. It seems like it is her very personal weapon and nobody else can use it for some reasons... Izumi can't stand with the looks of Jachan's weapon as she kept notice of this weapon in every minute... Feels like it's an awesome weapon or something... She finally said it out with the group who needs to know about Jachan's weapon.

"I am sure that this weapon of yours is not really made by anybody else or something like alien weapon but just what the hell is that?"

Jachan just places her weapon down on her new area where she will keep her things over there, in the opposite side of the headquarter. She turns her head around to look at Izumi as she should realize that Izumi means this personal weapon Jachan uses. She feels like she should pick it up instead placing down as demonstrating some special things. She holds it in front of her chest as if her busty breasts would distract them off though.

"You mean this? I decided to call this Kateppo... Two words in one since Urusaizumi already saw those modes this weapon have if she did. It can transform into between two modes, sword and gun. Katana for sword and Teppo for gun... so you combine them in one as it's Kateppo, yeah? And it would be bad news if it were not been equipped by those two weapon USBs to lock all of those transforming joints. Like this..."

Jachan holds the weapon that is called Kateppo upside-down, so her handler is up instead down while they can see the hole on this handler. She moves her finger toward to the red button on the gun body to press for eject the USB out of the handler. Once it got ejected, Kateppo suddenly collapse like it's broken but still jointing together like a straight-line whip. Without an USB to insert in the handler, it don't lock the joints to slash like a real blade or holds the gun very stready.

"So that's it, huh? You built this weird machine for just this cheaper transformation?"

"Izumi..." Toshira said calmly to stop Izumi's discourage words over on Jachan but Jachan ignored that because Izumi have no idea the _**true**_ reason why she had to built this for yet... She looks at Izumi and Toshira, does not look at her sister Fai because Fai does not wish to fight due to her fear to kill, even zombies are "nobody". She places all of the important tools that connects to this Kateppo as there are only two different kinds, USBs and Cards. Those cards are almost looking like trading-cards to play with... Izumi suddenly picks one of them up and snoofed at it to see how silly Jachan collects them to play a game at this horrible moment to fight the real zombies.

"Oh please, why do you really need to collect those stupid trading cards for? Look at the damn reality, for your life's sake!" Izumi slammed that card against the table just loud enough but she does not care about the noises at moment since all of the egg boxes on the wall had been blocked all of the noises inside to outside, so none of zombies can hear anything from there.

"Anyway..." Jachan interfered before Toshira gets a chance to bark Izumi to keep her anger down because she is growing tired to hear any word Toshira say to Izumi every time, like it won't works to end Izumi's anger that easy, "...two special USBs will go to this handler while the other USBs will be used for the sword mode..."

"Oh, I am out of here. Call me if you have any dispatching mission to send, Toshira!" Izumi suddenly grew tired to listen how does Kateppo works like it's really a toy to her. She stands up quickly and picks her favorite weapon, LSAT, up with some magazines, just enough for a hour to empty those amount of magazines she picked up and walks to exit the headquarter while Jachan is paused to explain. She watches at the door where Izumi just left as she wonders what the hell wrong with Izumi...

"Izumi..."

**"History of the Dead"**

"I see... That's great idea to design Kateppo, Jachan. It's just amazing..." Toshira is too much surprised to hear all of the details about everything Jachan could built to give this weapon a birth of the amazing power Jachan explained about it. He smiles softly as he stands up to get a map of Fujimi area. He places it down over the empty table after Jachan cleaned her things for her Kateppo, so that he can color the black over the area that they checked out from dispatched missions to see if they can find any survivor... Like they already returned alone, that small area had been colored with no survivors there as Toshira sighs that he is getting a bad feeling about that they four are the only survivors, so far... He thinks most survivors might be already escaped safety if they could be very lucky.

"Only few areas to go, Toshira?"

"Yes, I afraid so... Since you are new member of this tiny group, I should tell you something about it after we once checked all of those remaining areas... We will move to the next town after the last area, to find more survivors over there and repeat until it gets all over."

"I had spoke to few survivors not that long ago but they refused to come with me as they beg to get out of here..." Jachan replied as she flashbacked to remember what she just did with those few survivors to join and fight the zombies to end but they turned it down and escaped to find their own way to get the safe zone of zombies...

"You tried, Jachan. At least, we already knew how they feel like... We really want to get out of here too but from what we saw and knew, there is no safe place if we leave the zombies alone... You did made the right choice to stay and fight the zombies to decrease until something got everything over..."

Jachan looks down at the map with almost colored over the most areas that are already checked. The area where she first met Izumi in gunfight was already covered which that Toshira did sent Izumi to check that area and brought Jachan to the headquarter since she saw how Jachan fought against zombies, just like him and Izumi.

"Can you take Izumi with you to check this area and report back?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jachan didn't give any signal that it would upset her that much because it can't help since Izumi and Jachan are the only good units to dispatch and protect any kind of survivors to bring to the headquarter, fighters or not. She waves at her sister Fai that she had to go off and Fai nods softly... She pouts lightly that Fai can't do anything but eating and sitting for wait to move to the safe zone she always wants to be at... She picks the locked-joints weapon in the gun mode with the special USB in the handler that had been already locked the joints.

She walks on the way to Izumi's weapon area to pick some extra magazines before to exit quickly, just in any case Izumi might need some more since it's had been around 30 minutes passed. She closes the door and already heard the countless gunshots from this direction... She walks there in the safety way, so that she would not caught any bullet of it. Once she gets closer enough, she would have no choice but to yell loud enough than Izumi's shooting noise. It will pull zombies toward her instead Izumi but she doubt about that though.

"Hey Izumi! Stop shooting already! We are going now!"

Izumi stopped.

"Good because I hate to stand around here!"

Izumi walks closer to Jachan as if she is growing deaf by shooting continuously without stopping, besides the reloading period, to make her yell instead speak softly. Jachan does not bother to tell Izumi to keep her voice down as she know how loud her favorite machine gun is. Jachan sighs softly as she hands Izumi some magazines on the way they walk... Izumi noticed that as like Jachan do care about her... but sadly, she does not take them, instead she go back to the headquarter while Jachan had been left alone with those alerted zombies. She was forcedly to shoot them with some energy shots to keep her alive and not been biten by Them.

Izumi stepped out with a second weapon on her back... something bigger to damage than LSAT, it's really a grenade launcher. Jachan suddenly wonders where did that come from as she never see that launcher in the headquarter. She regrouped to Jachan as she seems ready to go without Jachan though... Jachan suddenly realizes that she had been left behind then runs to catch Izumi up before the zombies get a chance to catch her.

"To-Toshira... Why are you continuing to dispatch my sister...?" Fai asked nervously but sounds more like sad that she does not really want to lose her sister from Them. She sits on the top of the bed, with feet on it, as curling like a ball that she is afraid of the visions from Them, even to see Them eat the people like a crazy violent animal could do that.

"Hm? Oh right, you two are sisters... I forgot... Well..." Toshira sits down on the chair in the middle of this little headquarter, with the table, to rest from standing been long time. He smiles at Fai softly as like he already knew what Fai is talking about. "...I know how you feel, really... I don't want this either... but we can't leave the survivors be unsafe to Them..."

"But why her? She is not that much fighter as Izumi!"

"True, but I don't think Izumi could be that fighter in melee since I was with her before you..."

"...? So... Are you saying that you went out to fight with her long time before you and Izumi found me?" Fai suddenly surprised that she did forgot that part as she tried to escape from Them but no luck because lacking of knowledge that Them only follow the noises which Fai did screamed for help during her escape. She was about to been caught by Them but suddenly they were wiped by Toshira and Izumi as that makes Fai be the third survivor of this group.

"Yes, it was more like a week from that... I would love to go with them if that is what you want but... just think about it... who will protect you from here if all of us as the stronger fighters had leave?" Toshira chuckles as he got a point that this group is really too small to break into two groups to cover the ground quickly to gather the survivors to escape together safety while ignoring how busy policemen are doing at anywhere, as if they are not giving _**everyone**_ a permission to get the other side where the safe zone are at.

"But..."

"But what? Are you her sister or what?"

"Huh?" Fai looks up at him as that question caught her attention that it sounds like she is not really a sister to Jachan or what...?

"I mean, you don't seem like you are not believing in her?"

"Oh..."

"I know I should not bring this up to harm you but tell me, what would she fight Them for? Hm?"

"Fight Them for...?"

"I think it should be easy for you to figure out, Fai. I need go back to work with this plan for moving out to new town since there are few areas left to cover... All right?"

Fai nods slowly to accept this converation finished with Toshira as he goes to get some map to find a good town to move out. She looks down at her toes over her knees while wrapped around with her arms. She wonders what reason does Jachan fights Them for... She suddenly covers her face as like she have no idea the answer of this question Toshira just gave as she feels so hopeless that she didn't do a single thing against Them but only sitting on bed most times...

BAM!

The zombie's head got shot off by the energy shot as it's too easy to know who did shot this zombie. Jachan lowers her Kateppo as she tries to yell for any survivor in little distance but she will take risk to pull the nearly zombies to get their attention on Jachan and Izumi while Izumi is firing at Them already.

"Anybody around here?"

Jachan yells as she is ready to fight the alerted zombies while Izumi is doing same thing but is not really "helping" with Jachan though. They just act like to work alone as Jachan lets this cannon girl do whatever she wants. They continue to shoot the nearly zombies while continuing to shout to get some human's attentions... Jachan checks the gauge with green down to red as it's around yellow, like the gauge of the traffic lights; it is not really good idea to continue shooting around like this. So she takes the Blade USB out of her backpack and gives one more shot on the pretty-nearer zombie, in its face for just enough damage to end this zombie.

She presses the eject button to eject the Trigger USB that have a "T" symbol on it that looks like a pistol enough to shape an "T". She takes it out while Kateppo is already loosing the locked joints as she is transforming it into the blade mode in few seconds before she can use the Blade USB. She holds the USB in midair to tap the button to echo one word out of it.

"Blade"

With it, it wakes and activates the power inside this USB as is ready to use the blade mode in Kateppo. She twisted it upside-down, so she can insert it into the handler easier. It suddenly locks all the joints as she lifts it up over her shoulder... She sighs lightly to see how many zombies are there... It's like countless and there is no way to end of this...

"Izumi, how many do you think we have Them around...? It's like... almost 100% of the people have no caring to protect themselves from the fewest zombies...?" Jachan asked out of her heart that she feels so sorry for all the people who fell in zombies' hand suddenly without giving them a huge alarm to move faster. As soon as she finished to ask a question, she slashes hardly from her shoulder off to the zombie to cut almost halve the body, in vertical.

"Eh... I don't know... But we have to fight Them for them... They don't want to become Them as well as they don't want us to be Them too, right...? Die, you uglies!" Izumi suddenly fire at those zombies with LSAT as she went very crazy to shoot like that... Jachan is curious about how Izumi fights like that since it's a day after she got in that group with Toshira, Izumi, and her sister Fai... But it is not the time to think about it though as she slashes the zombie from behind her to stop from been biten behind.

"Guess you are right about it..."

"Of course, so my reward for this is to do not call me that nickname Urusaizumi!"

"Jeez..."

They continue to fight and kill Them on the way while continuing to yell for any survivor nearly but no luck yet... but Jachan suddenly noticed the road bridge that is just high enough to see around. She gave Izumi some signals to let her know where should Izumi be at to look out on high ground. Izumi agreed as she runs on the way to there while Jachan remains on the low ground.

But while Izumi left, Jachan is alone to fight against Them as her survival chance had been decreased right now but she knew what she fights for though, even she have no idea that Fai didn't find the answer of that question. She slashes around the nearly zombies really harder to push Them against the others to buy her a bit amount of time to rest from swinging. But when she does, she suddenly senses something incoming from the other direction... no, it is not from Izumi or any zombie... it is something else!

She lifts Kateppo quickly to parry against the incoming bullet like someone wants kill her, others than Them... or not? Twenty-five more incoming bullets are coming but are actually hitting on their heads to end of those twenty-five been-hit zombies after the first bullet to been parried by Jachan while Izumi didn't notice that since she is out of sight, to get in one of both sides to enter that bridge as to climb up is out of options.

She wonders who or what wants to shoot at her first before the others...? Perhaps it's because she carries the weapon that she could be more like a zombie who know how to kill a human by using the weapon instead simply grabbing and biting them as like all of the zombies always do that. She also wonders where did that come from, the direction of the firing bullets... but she just remembered that when the gun had been fired, the noise grow louder... which she found it out that most of the nearly zombies turn their dead heads toward to this direction.

She wonders if she should yell to do not fire at her since she is a human after all but she was the first target before Them... like whoever had shot does not care about her or so... Or should she get closer to that person before the zombies do? But before she does anything to that suvivor, that survivor shouted out of the lungs.

"PREPARE TO DIE, YOU MONSTERS! EVEN YOU TOO, ZOMBIE WITH WEIRD SWORD!"

That loudmouthed survivor just dived out through the window from second floor of building as Jachan listened and blinked to watch that survivor dive out of through the window... She could be very worried about that height for short height like that survivor she just saw... but too late since it's only second floor which there is not that much time for her to run and catch that survivor while that survivor is in about few feet away from her. Others than that, she checks at her body to see if she is really a zombie or not since she is the only one with the "weird sword"... She just seems fine as a normal human.

That short survivor landed on the road with two pistols, both are Browning Hi-Power, in the hands against the road, showing how brave that survivor is to be prepared to kill every zombie that survivor sees... Jachan is trying to take a closer look while standing on the same spot, ignoring Them due to that survivor's noise, to see what kind of gender is that survivor... The voice of scream from that survivor sounds like a female voice as that survivor is more likely a young teenager... more like a pre-freshman of High school.

The female survivor looks up at Them and Jachan herself with the zombie vision in her mind as her vision had been failed to see that Jachan is really a human. She lifts two of her pistols up to aim in midair. Suddenly, her left eye got twitched that she noticed something had scratch on her pistols due to using them against the road she landed at... She suddenly drops herself down and knocks her arm against the road while yelling to blame for what she did with her pistols with her head covered by her other arm.

"NO! I am so stupid to get those pistols be scratched! I will try to fix you later, pistols! I feel so bad!"

Jachan sweatdropped to listen that as completely pointless thing to scream in middle of the zombie-attacking zone, like there is no time for that because none of the zombies know how to wait patiently. She suddenly swings around to slash the zombie from behind her, to avoid to alert that zombie to know there is a flesh human in front of It. She then checks the bridge to see if Izumi had arrived there already...

Meanwhile the weird reaction of this female survivor for her scratched pistols, Izumi had been arrived already by using the binocular from her pocketbag, others than the ammos to reload. She had been sweatdropped with Jachan as well by looking what this weird survivor just did... She snapped her senses to return where she should look for... She zoomed out of her binocular to figure out that the surrounding Jachan and this female survivor are at are almost surrounded of the zombies, just enough to wipe them at once by using Izumi's cannon on her back... but she can't use it since Jachan and that survivor are in there... She also can't yell to signal them to get out of its sight since she didn't make any noise from the zombies behind her, thank god that none of zombies can see what they see.

She looks down bit from there to see something weird... a female zombie with a black bunny ears on the head in the shiny black playboy-bunny uniform just came in and act like the sexy pose to welcome the customer in the private nightclub... That zombie just looks around like It have no clue where the noise come from as if the zombies has good hearing and It gives an ugly smile to Izumi as the right cheek had been almost bit to reveal half of this zombie's jaw by the other zombie who did killed this playboy-bunny lady in human.

"Oh god, you are so fucking gross, sl**! I am the one who should wear that!"

With that, Izumi quickly switched from her LSAT to the grenade launcher M79 aim straight at that zombie that is just enough to include the area of zombies while Jachan and the survivor are in it. Jachan turned her head to see if Izumi had been arrived on top of this bridge Izumi is at... Her eyes grow wider slowly to be very surprised that Izumi is actually going to shoot like this!

"Run!"

Jachan suddenly screamed as well as starts to run toward to the female survivor without a thought, moving by her body itself, as she hopes it is good choice to make by taking that survivor out of Izumi's range. But that female survivor noticed the incoming "zombie" run toward her and she starts to fire her scratched pistols on Jachan continuously but with Jachan's amazing speed on her arms, Jachan suddenly parries every single bullet with her Kateppo in blade mode.

"Do you really think there is really any existing zombie that know how to use a sword or speak many words either instead just bite around while always moaning?"

"Huh? N-n-now you are mentioning..."

"Just save it later! Just run away from here!"

WHOOSH!

Izumi just pulled to launch the grenade toward that area where the center is this playboy-bunny zombie is at. With that shooting grenade in air slowly, that survivor suddenly notices that behind Jachan slowly like slow-motion actions. Most of Them are suddenly stopping chase this survivor and gives few seconds to stop for turning around but no time to escape from that grenade though while Jachan are still having less than the required time she wants to escape from it with this female survivor.

She grabs the female survivor's clothing on the shoulder to pull her back away from that area as she makes both of them jump before that grenade hits that playboy-bunny zombie. As soon as it hits that zombie, it explodes a small area while most of Them are nearly to that zombie, to decrease a lot of zombies to surround Jachan and the female survivor... Wait, are they okay?

They rolled against the road roughly by the strong force of that grenade explosion. They seems no harm by that explosion as Jachan did made it out with the close call. She pants heavily that she can't believe she ran too hard to reach her running top speed instead run stready to build the speed. And also she can't believe that Izumi could do that as it is not like Izumi she knew in a day... Maybe she thought Izumi want to work alone to dispatch more than anything else?

"Hey... are you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah... I am sorry to doubt you that you are one of Them..."

"Just don't worry about it... We have to get out of here... faster..."

She knew that this explosion causes a louder noise to pull the far-distance zombies' attention toward that spot. Even the female survivor have no knowledge or does have that knowledge, she nods without questioning about it because she feels so guilty to shoot at the innocent to label that she is one of Them instead... Jachan looks to check on that bridge once again to see what's up with Izumi; Izumi is not right there anymore like she is disappeared...but noticed that she is running off due to her gunshot noise over there... Jachan wonders if Izumi really wants to kill Jachan so badly just because Izumi wants to work alone or not?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
